Assassin series RE: Raphael's Reckoning
by Askre5
Summary: 80's Raphael might just have to finally come to terms with his fears towards the Demolisher when the latter abducts someone dear to him.


Raphael's Reckoning is a companion story to The Assassin's Secret as it focuses on the 80's turtles and 2k3 turtles minus the Leos and the two stories happen roughly at the same time. Much like the Assassin's secret, I've been planning for this story for a while now and I'm rather glad to be finally publishing it. I especially enjoy it because I get to write 80's Leatherhead again

During the first part of the 1st chapter, before the 2k3 turtles arrive, the 80's turtles are referred to just by full name and letter-wearing turtles, after that they get the letter in front of their names.

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International wishes so.

All other characters, not already belonging to Viacom International, are © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

AU turtles in all their varety are based off the TMNT.

The story, is copyright © 2015 by Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

 **Warning: This story will contain violence and possibly references to torture. Story is rated T**

 **This story is canon to the Assassin series.**

 **To fully understand this story, being familiar with the Assassin series is advisable.**

 _Sum: 80's Raphael might just have to finally come to terms with his fears towards the Demolisher when the latter abducts someone dear to him._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"You know, of all the rotten timings Leonardo decides to skip town," Raphael grunted where he, Donatello and Michelangelo were effectively pinned down behind a sewer pipe. Laser blasts rained around them.

"Well he and the other Leos went to that temple Michelangelo saw on Ru'u." Donatello pointed out.

"Yeah to try and scope out more about that assassin creep-o." Michelangelo nodded.

"Yeah and while he does that, Leatherhead decided this was a good time to get his revenge finally on us," the R-clad turtle grunted.

"Ah come on out ya cowardly turtles!" the unmistakable Cajun accented voice of Leatherhead the mutant alligator shouted.

The three letter-wearing turtles had gone out on a simple pizza run, intending to rest and relax at home and watch some cheesy horror flicks. On their way back they had run into an old enemy. Leatherhead had wasted no words and immediately began firing from his laser rifle. The ninjas had just about barely managed to dive behind a pipe.

"Eh what's the matter LH's? The wimps no wanna play?" a deep voice with a hint of a Japanese accent spoke up.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." R-Raphael blinked when he recognized it. Then he carefully peeked over the pipe since the alligator had stopped firing. Leatherhead was looking back at something that approached.

"Ah Raphael mah friend, what are yous doin' here?" the large reptile asked with a throaty chuckle. Into view stepped the Demolisher all dressed up in his usual gear, camouflage pants, army boots and shotguns strap.

"The boss is out for few months and 'his majesty' is as boring as drying paint. Figured Mike and I could come over here and catch up," the turtle smirked, for once he was not smoking.

"How about we move while he's not firing," Donatello suggested, they slowly and silently moved a bit further away.

"Did he say Mike? Not as in Mad Mike?" Michelangelo glanced over his shoulder. Then a shadow was cast over him. The orange-wearing turtle looked up and gasped. There up on the pipe crouched the bluish-green mad mutant. On his hands were strapped the gauntlet claws and the knees had the spiky pads.

"Oh great he brought the turtle-mutt." Raphael turned around when hearing the low growl from the crazy reptile.

"Hey, they be getting away. Good thing ya brought Mike or we woulda missed it!" Leatherhead noticed this as well.

"Then let's go get them!" the Demolisher snorted and drew up a gun.

"What is this? Open season on ninja turtles?" Raphael complained. Michelangelo barely managed to jump out of the way as his crazy counterpart leaped for him.

"Well if Leatherhead is getting backup I say we get some as well," Donatello grunted as the three turtles started to run down the tunnel, hot on their heels was Mad Mike and behind him were Leatherhead and the Demolisher wielding guns. The D-wearing turtle reached for this turtle-comm. on his belt and activated it.

"Stay still ya varmin!" the alligator shouted and sent few laser blasts after the fleeing ninjas.

"Quick in that side tunnel." Donatello jumped into an opening and his brothers quickly followed.

"DIE!" Mad Mike snarled but didn't manage to stop himself in time and slid past the tunnel opening. However, the mad mutant was already in the process of clawing himself back hissing and growling.

"Hah, at least we are getting a good run," the Demolisher could be heard shouting.

"So what's the plan Mr. Wizard, we can't outrun them forever," Raphael took a moment to glance at his purple-wearing brother who was still working on his communicator.

"Yeah and with Mad Mike they got a turtle version of a blood-hound." Michelangelo pointed out.

"Donatello here. There is no time to explain. Leatherhead, the Demolisher and Mad Michelangelo are chasing Raphael, Michelangelo and me in the sewers. They got some heavy firepower so we have been forced to run," Donatello spoke into the turtle-comm.

"So anyone coming?" the R-wearing turtle frowned when seeing his brother belt the communicator without even waiting for a reply.

"There was no time to wait for connection to establish, I forwarded an auto message. It should reach through eventually," the purple-masked ninja explained.

"Oh? When? When Leatherhead and the Demolisher hang our shells on their trophy walls?" Raphael grunted.

Their run came abruptly to a halt when a human suddenly rose up from the sewer water right in front of him. He was tall, dark blonde and with green bandages around his face, he wore some type of brownish tunic that seemed sewn together from many parts. His pants looked almost the same just they were green and had some bandages on them, orange/brownish in color.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me again," Raphael blinked when seeing the smirking man.

"Ah Turtles, it's been a long time since you came into my domain," the human spoke with a haughty yet bit raspy voice. Rats began coming out of the various cracks in the walls around.

"The Rat King," Donatello frowned and grabbed for his staff.

"You know, if Shredder and Krang weren't stuck in Dimension X, I would almost expect a transport module to sprout out from the ground," the R-wearing turtle snorted and pulled out his own weapon. "And hey while we are at it, let's have Baxter Stockman appear from whatever limbo he's currently trapped in."

"Um guys," Michelangelo looked back and cringed. Mad Mike had appeared from the other direction, snarling viciously.

"What is this?" the Rat King dropped his haughty expression and looked a bit surprised at seeing the mad mutant. Right after Mike appeared Leatherhead and the Demolisher. The alligator hissed when seeing the human.

"The Rat King, how dare ya interrupt mah turtle hunt!" he snarled.

"Who the hell is that?" the Demolisher raised an eye-ridge.

"That's his royal Ratness," his R-wearing counterpart said.

"Leatherhead, you are trespassing here," the Rat King snapped and frowned heavily.

"Um, shoo, get away," Michelangelo noticed that Mad Mike was still approaching. The orange-masked turtle tried to bat him off with his nunchakus.

"Okay we came to waste some ninjas; if you hate that guy too we can waste him as well. I don't see why we just don't keep shooting," the Demolisher snorted and raised his gun. Leatherhead grinned and aimed his rifle.

"Did we do anything recently to piss the Demolisher off?" Donatello whispered.

"Attack my loyal followers," the Rat King commanded and the human pointed right at the alligator and the bomb-happy turtle. Suddenly the rats started to swarm for them.

"What the… get off me you filthy varmints," the Demolisher tried to shake off the invading rodents.

The moving rats distracted Mad Mike who immediately attacked them instead, slashing and cutting. Leatherhead was also trying to shake off the rats. The human watched this laughing heartily. The three letter-wearing turtles wondered why they weren't attacked either. Then again, the Rat King never did seem be on a fixed side.

"So are we thanking you for helping us or are we next?" Donatello glanced at the human.

"Well the rats aren't attacking you are they?" the Rat King smirked.

The letter-wearing turtles glanced at each other before shrugging. They then quickly headed back the way they came; their pursuers were still too busy with the rats to take notice of them just yet.

"Hey they are getting away," the Demolisher just missed it when Michelangelo disappeared up the tunnel. Growling the turtle picked up a smoke grenade from his belt and threw it to the ground.

The smoke and the hissing sound emitting from it scared the rats that scattered. The Rat King sneered but backed away preparing for anything. Using the screening effect, the two turtles and alligator disappeared after the ninjas. Snorting the human vanished into the other direction, followed by his loyal rat servants.

Meanwhile the letter-wearing turtles had already reached the entrance to this particular tunnel and dove out of it. They were in so much rush that they piled right on top of each other. As the ninjas began scrambling to their legs, three pairs of three fingered hands helped them get up.

"Hey you guys okay?" Raph the non-letter wearing turtle inquired.

"We came as quickly as we got the message," his brother Don told them, Mikey nodded quickly.

"Uh yeah, we got the Demolisher, Leatherhead and Mad Mike down there, how long we don't know though," R-Raphael pointed to the side tunnel.

"Then let's get out of sight and wait for the bastards to come out," his counterpart snorted and quickly the six ninjas disappeared into the various shadows.

They didn't have to wait too long, soon Mad Mike charged out of the entrance followed closely by the Demolisher and Leatherhead. The three villains stopped for a moment, the mad mutant was sneezing violently having gotten some of the smoke up his nostrils. Both the alligator and the blood-red masked turtles were cursing.

"Alright let's get those pathetic wimps," Demolisher Raphael growled and this time went for his shotgun.

"Get this skussbag," Raph shouted and arrived with a flying kick at his counterpart, sending him right back into the side tunnel again.

"What in tarnation?" Leatherhead didn't have time to react, Mikey and Michelangelo jumped right on top of him causing the alligator to drop the rifle. The two orange-masked ninjas wrestled the large reptile down.

Mad Mike snarled but then Don, Donatello and Raphael jumped him forcing the mad mutant down. Thanks to the D-wearing turtle's strength they managed to knock him out. The three turtles then went to help the Michelangelos with Leatherhead who struggled wildly. Raph was already in a heated hand-to-hand combat with the Demolisher.

"Don't you ever learn Leatherhead," R-Raphael laughed as he and the other four ninjas managed to pin the enraged alligator to the wet floor. The red-wearing ninja glanced over where his counterparts fought. "How are you doing over there buddy?"

"Never bettah," Raph shouted as he blocked a strike from the Demolisher. "I think this old fart is getting slower."

"Old? Who are you calling old, junior!" the blood-red masked turtle snarled and blocked one of the ninja's sai.

"Get offa me ya cretin!" Leatherhead snarled but the five turtles on top of him didn't budge.

"Yeah, that's so next on our to do list," R-Raphael snorted.

"Hey, is someone coming?" Don looked up; he could have sworn he heard footsteps.

"Oh great guess the Rat King decided to come and play after all," D-Donatello grunted.

It was not a human who came walking after the tunnel. It was some sort of a humanoid lizard with thick brown hair. It had feminine features and a pink bow tied around her neck. The R-wearing turtle blinked when recognizing the newly arrived who stopped short when seeing the battle in front of her.

"Mona Lisa? You're back early? No wait better question, what are you doing here?" he shouted.

"Wait that's your girlfriend?" Raph asked, having often heard his friend speak about her but so far none of the counterparts had met the woman in person.

"Raphael? Uh I was on your way to your lair when I heard this noise and came to investigate," the lizard mutant explained.

"Then get to the lair Mona, this could be dangerous. I'll meet you there," R-Raphael shouted, Leatherhead had begun struggling again and he and the rest had to hold on.

A low growl indicated that Mad Mike was waking up. The mad turtle slowly rose up and his insane eyes locked on the woman. The reptile leaped before the R-Wearing turtle could get to him, sending the all-red wearing ninja to the floor. Mike charged for the lizard woman but before he could reach her she jumped nimbly out of the way.

"Hah! You are definitely a turtle, too slow," she laughed and watched the mad mutant collide with a tunnel wall.

"Mona get out of here, these guys are dangerous!" R-Raphael was rising up, but suddenly Raph crashed into him after receiving a heavy punch from the Demolisher. This sent both ninjas first to the wall and then to the ground.

"Raphael!" Mona rushed over but the Demolisher jumped into her path and grabbed her neck.

"Going somewhere, sweetheart?" the large turtle chuckled and held the struggling woman up.

"Hey leave her alone!" D-Donatello growled and prepared to rise up, but forgot it was an enraged alligator he sat on. Once his powerful grip on Leatherhead was loose the huge reptile immediately burst up sending all the ninjas flying around the tunnel.

"Let's get out of here LH, I just collected the fish bait we need for our fish," Demolisher Raphael laughed and threw kicking and shouting Mona Lisa to the alligator. She didn't do much better once in the iron grip of Leatherhead.

"Mona Lisa!" R-Raphael shouted and struggled to his feet; Raph was already rising and stumbling on after the fleeing villains.

"Come on Mike!" the Demolisher ordered Mad Mike who was still a bit disoriented after barreling into the wall. The mad mutant hissed before following.

"Dewa sonouchi ni, meshita," the blood-red masked turtle stopped for a moment on his flight, he grabbed a grenade from his belt and threw it towards Raph who was the closest of the pursuers. (See you around, junior).

"Oh shell!" Raph threw himself back just as the explosive hit the ground and erupted. It collapsed a part of the tunnel blocking the way.

"Oh no! MONA LISA!" R-Raphael shouted and frantically began digging through the debris.

"Come on, the tunnel could collapse some more," his counterpart grabbed him and dragged him away. The Donatellos and Michelangelos caught up with them.

"No, no, no… Mona…" the R-wearing turtle struggled against the grip his friend had on him.

"Raphael, we'll get her back I swear it. But we have to get out of this tunnel first," Raph shouted, the tunnel walls looked in a bad shape.

"Raph is right Raphael, the tunnel could collapse at any moment," D-Donatello glanced around uneasily.

They finally managed to pull the R-Wearing and now growling and cursing turtle away from the debris. The six ninjas then hurried out of the tunnel and headed straight for the letter-wearing turtle's lair to make rescue strategies.

* * *

"Let me go you ugly creep!" Mona Lisa shouted and kept hitting the huge arm that held her, but Leatherhead didn't seem to even notice it.

"Come right this way, this be my hideout," the alligator was now leading the walk, the Demolisher and Mad Mike were right behind him.

"Nice place," Raphael grunted and looked around; it seemed to be an old pumping station.

"So what ya recon we do with this little thing," Leatherhead ignored the shot and held up their struggling prisoner. Mad Mike was already running around the lair sniffing at the floor.

"Tie her up for now, we'll use her to trap those ninja boys," the Demolisher produced straps from his belt and threw them to the alligator.

The huge reptile caught them and immediately proceeded to tie Mona Lisa's hands behind her back. The lizard woman growled and struggled, but the straps held too well. Once realizing that escape at the moment was futile she glared up at the approaching Demolisher.

"Oh you just wait until Raphael comes and finds you. He'll kick your sorry shell!" she snapped.

"Which one?" the blood-red masked turtle chuckled, he was producing a cigarette from a pack he had just pulled out of his pocket.

"The one with the R, bucko!" Mona snorted and stretched forward to try to appear taller than she was, but failed miserably. Leatherhead laughed and let go of her tied up hands, causing the lizard to fall to the ground.

"The one with the R? That wimp?" the Demolisher laughed even louder than the alligator, he hadn't lit his cigarette yet.

"He's not a wimp!" Mona Lisa defended her boyfriend and managed to sit up on her knees. She didn't get a response just yet because the turtle was firing up his smoke.

"He didn't sound so brave to me when I was trashing him around for five months or when I met him down in the sewers on Taron." Raphael then chuckled and held now the lit cigarette between his fingers. He crouched down and blew smoke right into Mona's face who coughed.

"Hey wait…" the young woman suddenly realized why this turtle looked familiar; she recognized now her boyfriend's description and gasped "You're the Demolisher."

"The one and only, babe. So how do you know those ninja boys?" the Demolisher asked but Mona Lisa just sneered and looked away. Snorting the blood-red masked turtle plucked the burning cigarette stump out of his mouth and held it dangerously close to her snout. "I asked you a question."

Mona Lisa tried to avoid the stump but found herself quickly stuck between the turtle and Leatherhead's large legs. The lizard just knew it could put her boyfriend into further danger if the villains knew about their relationship. Then again it was probably pointless to be silent and it wasn't exactly the biggest secret they had.

"Okay, okay, Raphael is my boyfriend," she grunted just before the glowing stump would touch her in the cheek. Both the Demolisher and the alligator laughed.

"Well I'll be damned. Guess that makes the bait even better." The turtle rose up to his feet and looked at his accomplice. "Yo LH's, we won't be setting the trap just yet. You got anything to chow on?"

"No, but I can go get some for us," Leatherhead chuckled and started to head for the entrance.

"Take Mike with you, he could use the walk," Raphael called and then whistled for the mad mutant. "Mike, you go with Leatherhead."

Mad Mike immediately obeyed and ran after the alligator as he left the station. The Demolisher looked around and spotted what looked like a suitable corner. He picked Mona Lisa up roughly by one hand, dragged the grunting woman to it and threw her there.

"You just stay there, sweetheart, I'm sure your darling little Raphael is cooking up some wild plan or another with the others," Demolisher Raphael smirked and walked away and sat on an old worn wooden box.

"Yeah you just wait," the lizard woman muttered, glaring daggers at the smoking turtle. She didn't notice a rat scurrying after the pipes she was lying down near.

 **End Chapter 1**


End file.
